Fable of Fairies
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: A collection of Oneshots focusing on different characters in the guild. Each Oneshot has no connection to the other. Pairings will changed, foul language, AU. Ch 1: Gajeel is a gang leader left in the middle of nowhere. That where he found Levy, a local.


**Well, this series is just going to be my entries for ****Fairy Tail Novice Writing Challenges. Usually every month will be updated with a new Oneshot. None of the Oneshots are in order or with the same characters. The only thing common between the stories is that I use major pairings (sometimes romance or friendship) all coming from the Fairy Tail Guild. They are mostly set in the Modern World; I suck with spells and magic (as seen in my other stories).  
**

**There are two Oneshots before this, so if you want to read those, it's on my profile (Upon Wishes and Stars (Fluff) and Wendy213 (Angst)). **

**Genre: Action/Romance  
**

**Pairing: GajeelxLevy**

**Rate: T**

**Condition: First Time**

**Summary: Gajeel, a high rank gangster, gets lost one night after drinking. When he first wakes up, he meets a blue-haired girl. Modern AU, Changed ages, foul language.**

**...**

His head thumped, and he moaned; the pain was unbearable. He slowly lifted his head off the ground, and everything around him spun out of control. Maybe he had way too much to drink last night. He held onto his head, righting his vision of his surroundings. Everything cleared; and his brows furrowed at the sight. He was sitting in the middle of a dump. Trash of all sorts was scattered across the ground; even a few metal pieces shined against the sun. The dirt marked his side, where he was laying, and bottom.

"Where the fuck am I?" he cursed out loud; quickly jumping to his feet. He scanned the surroundings, but nothing was familiar. All of the nearby buildings were crumpling, and/or busted into. Sure Downtown wasn't the best places to live, but it was nowhere as bad as wherever the fuck he was. And, other than himself, there wasn't no other living person around; where in Downtown, the streets were always crowded and busied.

His studded black boots shifted the dirt; making a path across the dusty dump. He recounted the events that lead to this, but he faintly remember any of it. The last thing he remember was sporting a good twelve shots before everything went hazily and finally black. There was some that wasn't as faint as the others; like punching one of the local drunks for stealing his shot; and when one of his underlings dared to challenge at a drinking contest. He smirked while thinking where each of those are right now; the hospital.

A dibble of sweat made its way down his pierced face. The sun heated his black clothing; making his headache worst than it was already was. "Ah...! I'm never going to drink again...!" he moaned. Course, no matter how many times he promised that, he always went back to drinking. It was the only thing enjoyable then hearing your idiot underlings mock on how powerful they were. Just annoying.

They wouldn't be mocking any more once he gotten a hold of them. He just needed to get out of this wasteland and back to his turf in Downtown. Once again, the question returned to his mind; where was he. The lost man was a gangster called Gajeel.

"I-I do-don't know-!" shuttered a feminine voice. Gajeel continued walking; it didn't concern him.

Something slammed against a piece of metal and it clinked. "You know why people call this place a dump?" The voice was merciless and echoed through the scrap metal.

The female gulped and her eyes became wide."B-Because...it's where our tr-" The female was cut off by laughter.

"A place exactly for trash like yourself! And no one would ever find you!"

"Wh-What?!" Her back leaned against what was left of a building. Her hair stood up in terror for what was going to happen next. She looked around her surrounding, and the only thing in reach was empty bottle. She grabbed it and crashed the bottom against the crumpled wall. '_This always work in the movies..._' she thought; hoping this fertile attempt would work.

The owner of the voice from earlier roared with laughter. "Don't you get it? You are a damsel without a prince! Nothing going to help you, wretch!"

"What did I ever do to you?!" she yelled. Her figure shivered as he walked closer.

"What didn't you do?" he asked her. "This place is gone for! Yet, you want stay here in this dying town! You are no different from this dump!"

Gajeel stopped in his tracks. That sentence peaked his attention, and now he was listening. The female with blue hair hiccuped, "This is our home!" She took a tiny step forward; looking at her ex-friend in the eyes. They were only friends for a couple months, but the blond didn't see anything worth in the town to stay.

"Was," he corrected. He walked closer to her. A knife glinted from the sun's rays. The bottle she was holding raised up, pointing right at his chest. Her eyes shut; holding the position. He gently pushed her arms downward, and the bottle crashed on the ground. The knife was positioned underneath her neck.

She gulped, and looked at the hand that held the knife. Any moment now she could be dead meat.

"If you are going to kill someone, then kill them," Gajeel remarked. He was now standing behind the blond man.

"Huh?" the man holding the knife turned around. His nose was itches away from the pierced man's chest.

"Stop playing around; kill her if you are not a pussy." If the blond couldn't even do that much, he didn't even deserve to live.

"Who the fuck are you?!" exclaimed the blond.

"What? You haven't heard of me? I have beaten up more worthless men than you," Gajeel glared. The aura around him was cold and deadly.

"This is none of your fucking business!"

"So troublesome... This is my business," the man countered. In Downtown, he made a profit of killing fools like the one standing in front of him. Even his underlings could do a job as simple as that; this man wasn't even worth his time.

The blond turned around and pointed the knife at chest covered in black. "Leave. This doesn't concern you, asshole."

"Don't tell me what to do." He grabbed the knife in the others' hand; and squeezed. The edge of the knife went into his hand, but he didn't show any pain, only a smirk. Blood leaked down his hand and fell to the ground; painting it red.

The wind blew past them, the pierced man's hair flowed with the wind. At this moment, he didn't feel any pain; just blood lust. His eyes turned red and a smile crawled up his face. It's been awhile since he could have fun. There were too many police in the big city to unleash chaos; but fighting in the dump would be his first time.

The other male shrunk back, and all of his cockiness left. He let go of the bloody knife; blood was left on his hand. He knew he would get blood on his hands; but not like this. "Wha...? Why?"

Gajeel punched the air next to the man, who gulped; he turned his head and looked at how close it could have hit him. The black-hair swiped his hand down, right on the blond's chin. He was knocked backwards; landing in the same place where the blue haired girl was moments ago; she ran to the other side when the blond was focus on Gajeel.

He held onto his jaw as if it would fall off any moment. Gajeel cracked his knuckles and flashed the blond an evil grin.

The girl shuttered and closed her eyes. Her legs wouldn't move; and she was stuck watching the two fight; the fight was more like a one side beat down. The man dressed in black and stubs was punching the blond. His hits were all accurate, making contact with the other. The blond coughed; his body began to turn blue, purple, and red from all of the attacks on his body. Gajeel wouldn't even let the other make a move. He kept punching right, left; and the man couldn't even block the incoming attacks.

Blood spattered; mixing into the dirt. The blond panted, weakly tried to fight back. Gajeel kept smiling as he overcame the blond. His attacks were fierce and bloody. When he was in Downtown, he always fought for himself, and never for a girl or even one of his underlings. He only fought for himself; and only for himself. Yet, he was there saving a girl, who he didn't even know.

He punched the man in the ribs; he coughed up blood; the girl squealed.

Finally, the blond collapse on the ground; the girl gulped. She was now left to face the pierced man. Her eyes darted from left to right, but she knew she wouldn't get away in time; the man was too fast that even if she did run, he would catch up.

"Hey you," Gajeel spoke. He was facing the other way; looking at the body on the ground.

Her ears peaked up, and she smooth herself against the wall. She was going to die in this dump.

"Where the fuck am I?" he asked.

_'What...?'_ she mentally thought. Her mouth was ajar, staring at the other. Once she got somewhat over the shock, her nimble voice answered, "South of Fiore."

"Know how to get to Oa-" Before he could finished, he collapsed on the ground. The blue-haired girl gasped and ran to his side. Even if he could be a danger, he still saved her life; she owed him.

...

Cloth wrapped around his hand. Each piece positioned to cover up the cut. Blood still came out, dying the cloth red. She unwrapped it again and cleaned the wound; hopefully it would work this time; keep the swelling down. She knew very little health remedies so she soaked the wound in water. His head rested on her lap as she worked on the wound. He moaned and groaned every time she made contact with the bloody slice in his hand; it torn through multiple muscles.

"This is going to leave a scar..." the girl whispered. All of her attention was focus on the hand that she didn't notice he was awake.

He snorted, "One more to add to the collection."

"AH!" she shouted, jumping back in the couch. He was thrown off of her lap and onto the ground. The water spilled on his head.

"Fuck..." he cursed into the floorboards.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean too!" she pleaded. She was so jumpy from what happened in the dump, that it caused her to act like that.

"To fucking late," he remarked. He tried lifting himself with both of his hands, but the pain from his right caused him to collapse on the ground. He grunted for a few seconds and tried again with just his left; it worked and he was back on the couch. His soaked hair dripped onto his clothing and the couch.

She stood up quickly and moved into the kitchen. Her breath slowed down. She moved across the floor, lifting bowls, napkins, and pickles; getting a warm water to soak the hand into. Once she stood outside of the living room, she took a breath and walked in. "Thanks for saving me."

"I didn't save you. That trash was nothing."

"But I would have been dead..." she mumbled. Her head lifted from the ground, and focused on his hand once more. "What's your name?"

"Gajeel," he answered after a few moments.

"I'm Levy," she said back; though he didn't ask her. He nodded his head weakly, but he drifted off into a deep sleep. She could only chuckle at how tired he was.

...

Levy went into the town. She passed buildings that she grew up with; now they were all crumpled and broken. Cars parked on the side of the street; lined up for the Gas Station; a sign hanged outside of the door, 'Out of Gas'. Broken windows of the old movie theater. Dust formed clouds in the air as she passed the old dinner. Only two people were in it; the old waitress and a local gentleman with bad eyesight. The waitress walked out of the dinner with her cane, "Levy, come on in." She waved the girl forward.

Levy couldn't denied the request; she very much enjoyed time with the old waitress. Ever since she was born in this small town, the waitress was like a grandmother to her. "Hello Bisca-sama," she greeted the old woman; who smiled at her. She ushered the young girl in a seat next to the gentleman.

"Why? Isn't that Levy-chan?" he smiled and turned to the other direction; not facing Levy.

"Hello Steven," she greeted the man.

He turned around in his seat once more. He smiled at his stupid mistake. "Haven't seen you in awhile? Hiding something, are ya?"

She faintly blushed and looked at the table.

"She has a boy," Bisca guessed. She leaned across the counter and took a hold of Levy's hands. "Is he a cutie?"

"Huh? No...he...well, saved me."

"Where is he?"

"I want to meet this boy too," added Steven; even if he couldn't see the lad in the first place. A boy who saves the closer thing he has for a family member deserves to be treated.

"That's the problem. He's sick..." she uttered with a sigh.

"Sick?" exclaimed Bisca. "Have you tried soup? That always works."

"It isn't a cold. He got cut in the dump; and now it's swelling and he has a fever."

"Sounds like something that Al had five years ago!" Steven exclaimed. He could still remember his old friend; always sitting next to him in the old dinner. Al had to leave with his family once he was got the fever; they were worry for his health.

"Swelling?" questioned Bisca. She raised a finger to her wrinkled skin. "There ain't nothin' in this town. All of the docs left..."

"He will have to go to the city," remarked Steven; he took a sip of his coffee.

"It would take four days on foot..." moaned Levy. She leaned her hand on her hand. All of the cars in the town was left behind because their only gas station went bankrupt. Those who still had gas left the town behind in their trails.

"Maybe it will get better with time?" suggested Bisca.

"I sure hope so," she replied.

...

Two weeks passed, and the wound grew worse. It swelled, red streaks across the skin, a high fever, and endless amount of pain. Gajeel went through with it; but he became weak as the days went on. He could barley moved out of the Levy's bed; she had to take care of him. All of the burden was on her shoulders.

Levy tried everything she could, but she knew nothing could help. There was nothing in this small town that would help; she already tried everything. All of the stores were going bankrupt, and nothing was left but herself and a few others. She only had one choice left, and it became clear once she watched the TV.

He appeared on the screen with a bold caption of, 'Gang Slayer Gajeel Missing for Two Weeks'. It was followed by interviews with people on the streets. A lone girl with all blue clothing stood out the most. She kept calling Gajeel, Gajeel-kun. She talked about all of the gangs he tortured and killed; and how she was apart of this gang in Downtown Oakfield.

_'He will have to go to the city...'_ Steven's voice echoed through her mind. Levy's brows furrowed. She grabbed an opened notebook and wrote the number that appeared on the screen; dialing the number on the old phone she had. It rang two times before someone on the other end answered it.

"_Hello? Gajeel-kun, is that you?_"

"No," she said; it was followed by silence till Levy spoke again, "but I know where he is." she responded. She was smiling at the fact this was the right number. Now her rescuer could be saved.

_"Where? Please!" pleaded the voice on the other end.  
_

"South of Fiore. Please hurry, he needs medical help."

"_Thanks, Juvia-san will be there soon." _The phone hanged up, and Levy looked at the person in her bedroom. He was staring out of the room, right at her. She just gave him a false smile and went to get another rag for his hand; he noticed her fake smile and frowned.

He would should be gone from this house.

...

Seven hours passed, and Levy waited next to her bed. Her hand was pressing a wet rag against Gajeel's face, calming down his high fever. Her finger stroked his spiky hair, and her nerves tensed up. Since she looked after the one who rescued her, she started blushing at the mere touch of him. She gave him a soft smile; even if they only knew each other for two weeks, she felt like she meet the one. It sounded so stupid that she just pushed the thought aside. These were the final moments together.

A knock came from the living room, and Levy prepared herself. She sighed and loss all trace of emotion she just displayed; only a lone tear remain. She walked wards the door and opened it; not even asking who's it. She knew. She knew who would be waiting on the other side of the door.

Juvia, and Gajeel's underlings were crowded in front of her house. "Where is Gajeel-kun?" the blue-haired women asked.

Levy nodded and walked wards the door. Inside was laying Gajeel. His chest raised and lowered uneven; sweat poured off his face. His eyes were closed; he fell asleep hours ago while they were waiting. The underlings gasped, and started asking questions; only Levy could reply with, "Please take him to the hospital."

Juvia nodded her head and ordered the others, "Take Gajeel-kun out to the car." She turned and looked at the other blue-hair. "Again, Juvia-san must thank you, Levy-san. Gajeel-kun's life, as well as Juvia-san's, is in your debt."

_'It's the opposite way around,'_ Levy thought. She followed Juvia to the car where Gajeel was. She stood outside of the car door and peeked inside of the car. There was Gajeel, his eyes fully opened. He looked from one side to the other; not understanding what was going on.

Levy gently smiled and rested a hand on his. "Goodbye Gajeel-san. Hope you get better."

Gajeel looked at her with a crazed look; then he noticed Juvia and his underlings. A frown creased on his face. He squeezed her hand as she pulled away. "Lev..."

"Please shut the door," called the driver. Levy obeyed and slowly shut the door. She took a couple steps back; allowing the underlings' cars to drive pass. She could have sworn that Gajeel was looking out the window; she smiled.

Inside of her home, she rested on the couch. Everything felt so...empty...so lonely. She tried reading one of her numerous books, but it failed to hold her attention. She laid the book on the table; thinking about the events. Maybe her friend, the blond, was right about her; she was going to be like dump and stay here for the rest of her life. But even now, her home felt empty.

At least she said goodbye to him.

...

Sweat poured down his face as he fought the underlings. None of them could stand against him; not even when he just gotten out of the hospital. "You morons!" he insulted. He blocked one of their attacks with his arm; shoving the underling backwards into a group of them. They fell to the ground, and Gajeel switched sides. He attacked the few in front of him; punching them in the faces. They had to dodge or be attacked by their leader. Only a few remained standing.

He spitted his gum out, and glared at those remaining. He raced forward, his arms spread out, and knocked them as if they were bowling pins. They fell on top of other knocked down underlings; one one groaning in pain. A few regained their stance, and came at Gajeel again. Curses were flung around the room.

One of the underlings swift his leg; trying to knock Gajeel out balance; it failed. He stayed standing; turning to look at the underling who dare tried to knock him over. The underling took a couple steps backwards; bumping into the others. The others moved out of the way; they didn't want to get what was coming for that underling. He gulped, and finally made contact with the wall. Gajeel took giant steps forward, and jabbed the underling's face; one cheek turned purple and the other smacked against the wall.

"Fuckin' weak..." he muttered. He thrust his elbow into the underling's stomach; he rocketed over and coughed. Gajeel bashed his head; and he fell over to his side.

He turned back to the group and they were sweating. He cracked his knuckles and went at the underlings. Blows came from left to right; and bodies fell to the ground. This time they weren't raising up.

After training, Gajeel sat on his seat. Even with the training, nothing felt the same; as if he taken a spiritual journey. He sighed and looked at his right hand. A new scar formed, and marked a certain point in his life; but all he could remember was Levy's face. He made a fist and squeezed it. Ever since that fight in the dump, he felt restrained; like chains attached themselves to him. He grunted and closed his eyes. Juvia walked over when she noticed his expression. "Something wrong, Gajeel-kun?"

"Yes, everything," he answered plainly. After a few moments, he opened his eyes. "What happen to that one girl?"

Juvia looked on the ground. She knew this would this report would make him more depress. "Juvia-san sent Max-san to Levy-san thank her with offerings. But he returned later with all of the offerings; she wasn't there anymore. The town finally went bankrupted, and no one stayed."

Memories from the fight with the blond flooded his mind. '_This place is gone for! Yet, you want stay here in this dying town! You are no different from this dump!_' So, that place was finally done for.

Juvia continued, "The only thing left was the dump and crumpled houses, Max-san reported. A dinner is still standing; but not for long. Even the house Levy-san lived in crumpled away within these last eight months."

Eight months it took him to recover. The swelling and red streaks were so bad, they made him stay there longer than expected. It felt as if he was living there; needles in his skin every day. The nurses coming in all hours of the night. His underlings visiting him with retarded stories till he ordered Juvia to kick them out. Course, he was in way better shape now, but his hand reminded him of that accident and Levy. Now he wouldn't know what happens to her. She could be dead if all he knew.

"Boss!" their youngest member raced up the steps and into the room. She panted and finally lifted her head up, looking him in the eye. "There's a lead in Fiore," she paused as she stared at his face. All of his attention was on the little girl; his heartbeat fasten. After a moment, she continued, "We found an old man...Steven...he's living with a McGarden...?"

The End.


End file.
